West Coast Classics
West Coast Classics (WCC) is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V that plays West Coast rap and hip hop. Descripton The station is hosted by rapper and record producer DJ Pooh, who handpicked the entire playlist for the station. It may be based on 93.5 KDAY in Los Angeles, which plays a similar genre of music. It is one of the preferred stations of Franklin Clinton, Lamar Davis, Patrick McReary and Jimmy De Santa. The Lowdown 91.1 is WCC's sister station. Tracklist }} Deleted songs GTA V 's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. "Tha Murda Show" by Spice 1 and MC Eiht is the only song from this list to have made it on next-gen/PC versions. *2Pac feat. K-Ci & JoJo - How Do U Want It (1996)TrackID.gxt2: 0x119C0F19 = How Do U Want It *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - Mr. Bill Collector (1995)TrackID.gxt2: 0x23482A7D = Mr. Bill Collector *DJ Pooh feat. Kam - Whoop! Whoop! (1997)TrackID.gxt2: 0xB0B323BF = Whoop! Whoop! *Mack 10 feat. Ice Cube & WC - Westside Slaughterhouse (1995)TrackID.gxt2: 0x680F6081 = Westside Slaughterhouse *Nate Dogg - I Got Love (2001)TrackID.gxt2: 0xBABE7B1E = I Got Love *Warren G feat. Nate Dogg - Regulate (1994)TrackID.gxt2: 0xD8663D8D = Regulate Alongside the trackID.gtx2 database, more songs were found in a early build of GTA V on a dev PlayStation 3.GTA Forums: http://gtaforums.com/topic/678397-the-gta-v-beta-hunt/?p=1070099238 *Digital Underground - Same Song (1991) *MC Ren - Ruthless For Life (1998) *The D.O.C - Grand Finale (1989) *Ice Cube - Wicked (1992) *Dr. Dre - Let Me Ride (1992) *Too $hort - Money In The Ghetto (1993) Appearances *In the mission Franklin and Lamar, the radio will be turned to the station and play Appetite For Destruction by N.W.A, no matter if the player chooses the 9F or the Rapid GT. *In the ''GTA Online'' introduction, when Lamar drives the player to his first race, "What You Wanna Do?" by Kausion is playing in the background. Gallery WestCoastClassics-Billboard-GTAV.png|Billboard. Video Original Version: Enhanced Version: Trivia *The station's slogan, "from the days of the pager", is a reference to the fact most of these songs came out during the 1990s, before cell phones were common place. *The entire playlist for this station was handpicked by the station's host himself, DJ Pooh, who was also the co-producer and writer for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and a creative consultant for Grand Theft Auto V. *This station was the subject of a lawsuit over the copyright to some of the songs on its playlist. On October 11, 2013, former Death Row Records artist and Tha Dogg Pound member Daz "Dat Ni**a Daz" Dillinger issued a cease-and-desist letter to Rockstar Games and Take-Two Interactive for allegedly using two of his songs without authorisation. According to Dillinger, Rockstar offered him US$4,271 to allow the material to be used in the game. Dillinger declined, but the songs were used regardless. The songs are "C-Walk" by Kurupt and "Nothin' But the Cavi Hit" by Mack 10 and Tha Dogg Pound, which were both produced by Dillinger and included in the West Coast Classics station. In the order, Dillinger and his lawyers requested "a better offer", or the recall and destruction of unsold copies of the game. Dillinger originally afforded the publisher fourteen days to comply with the suit. However, no action was taken from either side and the lawsuit was eventually dropped, and the songs stayed in the game. *Geto Boys' "Mind Playin' Tricks On Me" is interestingly featured on the station as the group originated from Houston, Texas, thus making them Southern rappers, as well as Bone Thugs-n-Harmony (being from Cleveland, Ohio), and The Lady Of Rage (who is from Virginia), who are featured in the next-gen version. This was likely an oversight from the developers, but may been intentional due to their connections to West Coast hip-hop. *Also, not all of the West Coast rappers featured on the playlist are from the Los Angeles area (which Los Santos is based on). E-40, Spice 1, Too $hort, The Luniz and The Conscious Daughters all originate from the San Francisco Bay Area (Vallejo, Hayward, and East Oakland respectively). Jayo Felony also is not a Los Angeles rapper; rather he originates from San Diego. *Interestingly on a rare occasion, DJ Pooh will do a brief shout out to Lamar Davis. It's never stated how exactly DJ Pooh came to know Lamar other than that he's heard about him on the streets. He will first say Lamar? That's a funny name for a dude. He then proceeds to mock Lamar's old-school gangbanging mentality and tells him to get his act together. *The song "What Would U Do?" ''by "Tha Dogg Pound" was actually one of the influences for the ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas theme. *Dr. Dre, Ice Cube, MC Eiht and King Tee all make cameo appearances on the station giving a shoutout to DJ Pooh before a song plays. *The station may be related to the West Coast Classics Magazine. *"Played Like a Piano" and "The Next Episode" were sampled from "Knucklehead" by Grover Washington Jr. and "The Edge" by David McCallum respectively, both of which can be heard on Fusion FM in GTA IV. *This station shares its 95.6 FM frequency with West Coast Talk Radio, meaning it would be impossible to tune into either station, especially in Los Santos County. See also * N-CT FM - a hip hop radio in GTA 1. * KREZ - a hip hop radio in GTA 2. * Game Radio - an east coast hip hop radio in GTA III. * Wildstyle - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City. * Playback FM - a classic east coast hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas. * Radio Los Santos - a contemporary hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas and GTA V that plays other songs by , , , , , , and . * The Liberty Jam - an east coast hip hop radio in GTA Liberty City Stories. * Fresh FM - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * The Beat 102.7 - a contemporary hip hop radio GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * The Classics 104.1 - a classic hip hop radio in GTA IV. * Alchemist - a hip hop instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * DJ Khalil - a hip hop instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Lab - a hip hop and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V that plays a song by MC Eiht. References Navigation }}de:West Coast Classics es:West Coast Classics fr:West Coast Classics pl:West Coast Classics pt:West Coast Classics ru:West Coast Classics uk:West Coast Classics Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Rap Stations